europe_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist World Republic
The Socialist World Republic is a state on the continent of Westernesse, neighbouring Beautancus, the Vaquero Free State and Tapenagá. It is a federal democratic republic with a socialist economy. Consisting of six former colonies of Engellex that broke away in a socialist revolution in 1924, the Socialist World Republic is increasingly defined by a cosmopolitan urban culture whose open and integrative nature stems from a self-proclaimed ideological mission to integrate mankind in a single global republic. History Geography, climate and environment Demographics Population As of 2019, the Socialist World Republic was populated by an estimated 160 million people. Historically being a prime destination for immigration to Himyar due to is amicable climate, independence and socialism only served to popularize the six states of the World Republic to those seeking either political asylum or fleeing economic hardships. Particularily during its economic boom period in the 1950s, the World Republic attracted immigrants from throughout the world, further diversifying an already culturally diverse nation. Most of the population in the Republic is white and amongst those, Engell ancestry is most common. Roughly a third of the population stems from black Himyaris (Nethians) whose ancestors were often deported from Himyar. Roughly one tenth of the population are jews, mostly Ashkenazi, making the jewish population of the SWR one of the largest jewish communities of Europe. The Socialist World Republic also features what is often referred to as the biggest Zigani settlement in Westernesse in the form of the Westport suburb of Samobor. Roughly 90 percent of the population live in urban areas. Ten cities in the World Republic have more than one million inhabitants. Government and politics Political Divisions The Socialist World Republic is a federal republic of ten states and two territories, as well as the federal district of the capital Deliverance. The states are divided into subdivisions of counties and independent cities. Each state is represented in congress by two delegates per county and independent city. Parties and elections The two dominant parties of the World Republic are the Social Democrats, who hold a majority of seats in congress, and the Social Republicans, who currently provide the president, Donna Trumm. Both are broad popular organizations which contain various platforms and pressure groups trying to influence the policies of the parties, but some general tendencies exist wherein Social Democrats represent the doves of the political landscape, focusing on domestic developement and peaceful expansion of the Republic as well as being close to the syndicates, while Social Republicans favour more hawkish, interventionist policies, a larger standing army and are closer towards the state-owned companies. Economy Infrastructure Education Culture Science and Technology Military and defense Administration of the armed forces of the World Republic falls to the Department of Military and Defense, whose Chief Secretary is appointed by the President. Strategic command lies with the General Staff, with the President as its surpreme commander and the chief secretary of the department as their vice. The General Staff includes the highest ranking generals - the Marshals - of the seperate branches of the military, their vices and a number of high-ranking commanders appointed as deemed necessary. The armed forces of the Republic are divided into five branches: the army, the navy, the peoples' militia, the rangers and the coast guard. Rangers and coast guard have border protection and customs duties during peacetime, while the peoples' militia is a reserve force that falls under the command authority of their respective state and can be used as a state emergency and desaster relief force, but can also be called upon by the President during wartime. Conscription for two years of mandatory military service was introduced in 1924, but paused in 1967. While the law technically is still in effect, it is currently not enforced by presidential decree. This gives the President the ability to reintroduce conscription in times of war without consulting Congress.Category:Socialist World Republic